muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Old School: Volume 2 (CD)
'Old School: Volume 2' is a three-disc boxed set of ''Sesame Street music released in 2010 by eOne Music. A follow-up to the ''Old School: Volume 1'' CD set, it includes the albums My Name is Roosevelt Franklin (1974), Grover Sings the Blues (1974), and The Count Counts (1975). Track listing Disc One: My Name is Roosevelt Franklin #Roosevelt Franklin Counts - Roosevelt Franklin and Roosevelt Franklin's Mother #Days of the Week - Roosevelt Franklin and The Kids #Mobity Mosely's Months - Mobity Mosely #Keep on Trying - Baby Ray Franklin and Mary Frances Franklin #The Safety Boy Blues - Roosevelt Franklin #Just Because - Roosevelt Franklin #The Skin I'm In - Baby Ray Franklin #A Bear Eats Bear Food - Roosevelt Franklin and Mary Frances Franklin #Halfies - A.B. Cito #Me and You - Roosevelt Franklin and Mary Frances Franklin #Old King Midas - Roosevelt Franklin #Roosevelt Franklin's Alphabet- Roosevelt Franklin and Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Disc Two: Grover Sings the Blues #What Do I Do When I'm Alone? - Grover Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #Name the Animal - Grover, Ernie and the Muppets from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #Grover Takes a Walk - Grover from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #Has Anybody Seen My Dog? - Grover and Marty Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #Four Furry Friends - Grover, Oscar, Herry and Cookie Monster Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Still, We Like Each Other - Grover and Little Boy Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from Sesame Street LIVE! #I Am Blue - Grover Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #The Two "G" Sounds - Grover and George Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Me - Grover Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #I Stand Up Straight and Tall - Grover Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from The Muppet Alphabet Album #The Question Song - Grover and Little Girl (Moss-Juhl) from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Over, Under, Around and Through - Grover Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #Just Because - Grover and Little Girl (Henson-Juhl) from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Near and Far - Grover Disc Three: The Count Counts #Introduction Written by Joseph A. Bailey #Ladybug's Picnic - Dwayne Wayne (Hadley-Luckey) #Counting Is Wonderful - The Count (Kingsley-Axlerod-Pottle) #It's a Lovely Eleven Morning - Tammy Whynot (Hadley-Luckey) #The "15" Commercial - Guy Smiley Written by Joseph A. Bailey #Ten Turtles - The Amazing Slim and His Country Turtlenecks (Hadley-Luckey) #The Count's Weather Report - The Count Written by Joseph A. Bailey #Martian Beauty - The Mariners Nine (Hadley-Luckey) #Numerical Correspondence (Sing a Song of Numbers) - The Transylvanian Symphony (Korr-Axlerod-Pottle) #Candy Man - Jerry Lee Nelson (Hadley-Luckey) #It's Been a Long, Long Time - The Royal Transylvanians (Cahn-Styne) #The Alligator King - The Alligator King (Hadley-Luckey) #Count It Higher - Chris and the Alphabeats Music and Lyrics by Christopher Cerf from Letters ...and Numbers, Too! #Counting is Wonderful (reprise) - The Count (Kingsley-Axlerod-Pottle) #Country Six (The Snail Song) - The Amazing Slim (Hadley-Luckey) #Numbers in the News - The Count Written by Joseph A. Bailey #1-2-3-4-5! - Five Bat Night (Scott-Textor) #Beep - Two Anything People (Kingsley-Pottle) #Four Big Lions - The Amazing Slim (Hadley-Luckey) #I Just Adore "4" (from the musical comedy "Two Plus Two") - Big Bird and the Tarnish Brothers (Bailey-Pottle) #The "3" Song - The Amazing Slim and His Counting Fools, featuring "Red" Sales and His Son Seth (Hadley-Luckey) #Subtraction Blues - David (Bailey-Pottle) #Doll House - Dolly Pardon (Scott-Textor) #The Song of the Count - The Count (Kingsley-Moss) from Letters ...and Numbers, Too! See also *Sesame Street discography *Old School: Volume 2 (DVD) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums